Humpty Dumpty is Unhappy Dumpee
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Should he panic? All signs are there – Miyu's gonna break up with him! Now with his pride and er, 'love' on the line, Kanata will do everything in his power to prevent losing Miyu and being the Dumpee.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Humpty Dumpty is Unhappy Dumpee

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Should he panic? All signs are there – Miyu's gonna break up with him! Now with his pride and er, 'love' on the line, Kanata will do everything in his power to prevent losing Miyu and being the Dumpee.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey, what's up?"

It was a Monday afternoon and the boys were all huddled up at a corner in the gym, waiting for their turn to use the court. As boys often do, some ogled at the girls who were wearing gym shorts and are currently playing volleyball. Others tend to talk about sports, games, and boy stuff. Still, others find it fun to gossip about some of the poorer members of their kind. Like this one.

"Haru here has just been dumped by that 1st year cutie, Na-chan."

And came the chorused gasps. Of course, others can't stop snorting. "Man, you did not!"

Haru visibly winced but kept his wobbly smile. "Victim here, people. Have a little mercy."

His best friend patted his head in way of comfort. "Shouldn't have done that, I tell you. We're practically graduating and you must have come as desperate. Really bad move, dude."

Haru hugged his knees tighter, his voice shaking. "But I really liked Na-chan, and I thought she felt the same since she always smiles during club meetings and looks like having fun whenever she's with me." His face paled, a wounded puppy. "So I confessed, and she…she bowed and turned me down politely. She said she only sees me as her sempai and nothing else."

The boys naturally gave their encouragements and sloppy advises, but a fellow senior bravely flopped down beside Haru and shared his own heartbreak.

"Haru, my friend, you're wrong when you say you're the most unfortunate person in this room." He paused for a more dramatic effect that reminded Kanata of his own friend Nozumo. Talk about grand gestures and flamboyant speeches, the person in question complained of fatigue and is currently in the infirmary most likely flirting with the attending physician.

"I once dated this girl who I fancied very much. So naturally, I confessed to her and luckily she said yes. Things were turning great until all of a sudden, without any warning, she broke up with me. I was dumbfounded because we were so happy one day, so in love with each other, and then the next she's telling me that we can't work.

"Since then I kept asking myself, 'Why didn't I see it coming? Why didn't she give me a damn clue?' And so in my confusion, I researched and researched and found that there are certain foolproof signs that you're definitely heading towards Dumpeeville."

Haru, who lightened up a bit from his misery, proceeded with the question every boy within the parameter was dying to ask. "Yeah? Tell me."

XOXOXOXOX

Kanata has been dating Miyu since junior high, and as always, it never ceases to amaze him how no one seems to notice they're in an actual relationship. Maybe it was his fault as he's not the most expressive of boyfriends. Or maybe hers as she never demanded him to be one. Still, couldn't people tell based on:

(1) How they arrive and leave the school together (well, maybe only the arriving part as he's the last Student Council President and thus has lots of takeover tasks to accomplish; which then leaves Miyu no choice but to depart earlier);

(2) How they always eat lunch together (on second thought…maybe no, as Miyu can't cook worth shit; nowadays, he's happy eating bread);

(3) How they sit so close some times and seem to laugh at a private joke (they also bicker at every turn, which may have left people wondering whether they're the best of friends or maybe mortal enemies);

(4) How—

"Kanata-sempai?"

Kanata, who from his president days had trained himself to respond immediately whenever a fellow student or a teacher is calling him, stopped what he was doing and turned to face the other person.

Since he made it a point to know everyone at school, he instantly recognized Yanase Nami from class 1-C. Yes, that very one – 1st year cutie Na-chan.

And something in her earnest look but fidgety stance gave Kanata a clue.

"How can I help you, Yanase-san?"

She blushed at the mention of her name. That's sign number two, and Kanata's mind is already working on how to gently break the news to her.

"I wonder if I can talk to you for a second?"

She wants to talk in private; definitely sign number three. He scanned his surroundings and sure enough, he's alone in the library. Better. "I can't leave this right now, but is here fine?"

She nodded in quick motions. "Yes!"

Kanata looked at her straight and waited. He kind of knew where this is going.

The girl sucked in a deep breath before sputtering, "Um, Kanata-sempai…I-I like you! Please go out with me!"

Kanata waited a moment, then smiled sympathetically. "Well, I appreciate your feelings, but I'm already seeing someone. I'm sorry."

She pouted cutely. "I thought so. Is it Hanakomachi-sempai?"

Kanata narrowed his eyes. Seriously? When did he give an impression that he's dating Christine? "No. Kouzuki Miyu. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But rumors were you already broke up. I didn't think…"

"Don't mind it. Are you bringing those materials to the reference room?" He gestured to the box she must have put down before she came to him.

"Yes. I was on my way there when I saw you here and I…" She stopped in midsentence and blushed.

Kanata stood up and smiled helpfully. "Here, let me take them."

She then frantically waved her hands. "N-no! There's no need—" And she almost tripped when Kanata stepped closer.

Good thing he has great reflexes that he saved the girl from falling. With his hands steadying her – one around the waist and another holding the upper arm – he started to straighten up when he suddenly noticed the figure standing by the door.

_Uh-oh_. He quickly finished his task and picked up the box coolly before gesturing to her with a smile.

To her credit, the girl recovered with her wits. She took back the box. "No, I'll take them. My friends are waiting for me anyway so…Thank you, sempai."

Kanata nodded in answer and watched the girl go until she also spotted Miyu. She gasped, remembered herself and bowed, before scrambling out of the room.

Kanata tried to gauge her mood. Miyu may not be the jealous type but she sure can have the worst of mood swings. She once said she's not blind not to see he's a 'catch' but sue her if she won't at least feel a little irritable when girls tend to flock around him.

So he folded his arms, waiting for a sign.

"Why are you still here?" Miyu asked. It was her casual tone, Kanata recognized. Still, you'll never know.

His brows furrowed, his answer carefully phrased. "I'm waiting for you."

"Oh. Well, then. I guess I'll see you…when I see you. Bye, Kanata."

And as fast as that, Miyu left Kanata hanging by a thread. And Kanata stood there wondering,

**She's not jealous anymore. **

XOXOXOXOX

Kanata sat in his room still burning the midnight oil. College exams are around the corner and he can't waste any minute. It was his decision to go to a med school in Tokyo and his monk of a father fully supported him. So he went to cram school after classes and still continued studying at home.

When this routine started, Miyu was so happy she volunteered on helping him. Kanata was aghast at the beginning but soon Miyu proved to be helpful. She promised she won't disturb his studying but damn if she won't look after his health. So there's dinner waiting for him when he gets home after cram school and she also slips a tray of tea and biscuits into his room when he's still up by midnight.

So he checked his watch and stretched his back, rolled his shoulders. His stomach grumbled in hunger and looked at his doorway to check if there's some food in there.

But there's nothing. And it is the third time it happened this week. Kanata checked his phone if Miyu minded to text him about it but there's none. No message, no phone call. And it's not like her to forget. The first time she did she called him, the second time she texted him. Now…nothing.

Kanata shrugged. He knew it's not Miyu's responsibility to check up on him every minute and to attend to his needs. Still, the Miyu he is with knows best how to take care of people.

** She doesn't makes enough time for you. **

He's then out of sorts thinking about it that he decided to take a little snack before going to bed. He guess he has to talk to her tomorrow.

So Kanata went straight to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. Miyu always leaves cartons of yogurt for both of them and she makes sure to put her name on hers since he has this habit of eating her share. But now as he check the cartons, the only ones left are his. Kanata grabbed one for himself and thought Miyu must have finished all of hers.

After he ate, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was so tired he's in autopilot that it was a moment before he realized that there's something amiss on his sink. It took him a minute before it clicked that Miyu's mug and toothbrush are not in its usual place. Where are they?

He opened the cabinet above him and frowned when there's plenty of space in it. He remembered seeing the various products she puts on her face the night before but now only his things are there.

He pulled a drawer and noted that her fluffy towels are also missing. Now his patience at its limit, he tried hard to give it a rest and thought it's just because he's been sleep-deprived these last few days.

But he was staring at his ceiling that night thinking of that other sign.

** Her things kept disappearing at your place. **

XOXOXOXOX

Saturdays were their I-think-we-can-hang-out day. Since they don't have anything planned like shopping for groceries or accompanying the other to buy some stuff, Kanata thought Miyu should be busting into the house any minute now. But it's 12:02 pm and still no sign of her. _Where is she?_

** She keeps you waiting. **

He thought of the day before and remembered not seeing even a glimpse of Miyu. He was so busy with an upcoming school event that he had only seen her friends: Tenchi (just because he had to coordinate something with her) who said she doesn't know where Miyu is; Aya (because the theater club is presenting) who said Miyu's really hard to catch these days; and Christine (his classmate) who's not even meeting his eyes.

Wait! Is this—?

** Her friends seem distant. **

Texting is not his thing, but he did so now. Casual should do it, right?

_ Where are you? – K_

Tapping his finger on the table while waiting for a reply, Kanata thought…was it only him or has Miyu been avoiding him lately? His phone beeped.

_ Home. – MK_

MK? Since when had she been MK? And where had her smileys and stupid XOs gone off to? He texted her back.

_ Wanna come over? – K_

The reply came at an instant and made him jerk as he's been in deep thoughts.

_ Busy. – MK_

That can't be right…right? Miyu's never busy. So he tried again; this time making that call. But the other line only rang thrice before it connected to her voice mail. Kanata stared dubiously at his phone.

** She calls and/or returns your calls less frequently. **

Gritting his teeth, Kanata was about to get up and return to his room to study, but a word got stuck at his front lobe. _Compromise._ Maybe he should be the one dropping by her house this time. Still, it irked something in him.

** She replies with one-word texts. **

Reaching her place, he spotted Miki just stepping out of the house. He quickened his pace and called out, "Aunt Miki!"

"Kanata-kun, hi."

"Is Miyu there?"

Her brows furrowed, "No. I thought she's with you."

He shrugged to hide his uneasiness. "Well, we didn't have plans so…"

"Is that right? But she's all dressed up and was quite in a hurry. I was sure she's going on a date."

_Apparently not with me_, he thought. But he thanked Miki nonetheless and strode back to the temple.

** She's not being honest about her whereabouts. **

He was just considering calling Miyu to demand where the hell she is when his phone suddenly rang. Anticipating her, he pulled it out and was disappointed to see it was Santa.

"Hey."

"Kanata, come here quick! You have to see this!"

He knew his friend is attending a convention on cameras; he was even invited. Being aware of that, he also knew that Santa would be talking with various people on stuff he doesn't have a clue about or doesn't care about, which most definitely would leave him feeling so out of place.

Suddenly tired, Kanata pinched the bridge of his nose, a total indicator that he is stressing out. "Look, Santa, I have to pass. You know I should be studying right now."

"But dude, it's Miyu! She's with another guy."

"Santa, it's not my problem if Miyu wants to go out with a friend; even if that friend is a guy." Still, another part of him is confused as to why she didn't mention anything of it.

** She prefers going out with other friends. **

"But Kanata, I was at the venue and naturally doing my thing when I caught sight of Miyu. I was about to go to her when I saw she's with this other guy and they were talking to another couple who exclaimed they look good together. And check this out, the guy laughed and then draped his arm around Miyu's shoulder! I was expecting Miyu to at least push some distance but she only laughed at the comment.

"But there's more. After the other couple left, this guy leaned down and whispered something to Miyu which made her giggle in a way that looked like she's really enjoying. So tell me, dude. Have you two recently broke up?"

He crouched at the bottom step that leads to the temple, elbows positioned at his lap, ready to lunge the very minute Miyu arrive from her _date_. His closed fists tightened at the thought of her linking arms and having fun with a guy other than him.

So he agreed to meet Santa and together they spied on Miyu. It was his friend's idea as Kanata's pride won't let him jump impulsively in front of Miyu and demand what she's doing there with that…that guy with the sparkling white teeth and tanned face, bleached hair and leather suit. He should look out of place but he's not. Must be a model friend of Miyu's. Is that why she's dressed up so unlike her usual?

** She suddenly takes greater care of her appearance. **

Must be the stress or irritation or impatience with Miyu or with the world in general that Kanata suddenly found himself purposely striding towards the couple. He had the initial surge to punch the lights out of the man's face but that's just not his style. So he grabbed Miyu's wrist and turned her to face him.

"What's this about, Miyu?" He hissed in a low voice.

"Kanata! What are you doing here?"

"Kanata, you say?" That's from the man she's with.

Miyu worriedly turned to the guy. "Yes, Jean. He's Kanata, my friend."

** She avoids referring to you as boyfriend. **

"Oh?" The guy emphasized with a renewed interest. But Miyu ignored that and instead turned uncomfortably to Kanata.

Could she make it any clearer that he doesn't belong here?

"Kanata, please. You have to go. I'm kind of busy right now."

"Tell me who he is and why are you with him."

"Kanata. _Please_."

His voice stern, Kanata remained poker faced despite the suppressed anger. "Right. I don't know why I came here in the first place. Let's go, Santa."

And with that, Kanata realized that he may have been the one to _literally_ walk out there and then, but it's Miyu who walked out of them first. This was just the final blow.

** She does things she knows will upset you.**

XOXOXOXOX

Should have he made a scene? That could've spiced things up. But no, this requires private talk. Besides, he wouldn't risk embarrassing Miyu in front of other people.

_ Oh, Kanata sat on the wall,_

_ Oh, Kanata had a great fall._

_ All the kings' horses and all the kings' men,_

_ Couldn't put Kanata together again._

_Shit!_ The damn rhyme kept playing and rewinding in his head. He's most definitely not Humpty Dumpty! And where the heck did that come from anyway?

"Kanata."

It was Miyu. Instantly, he looked up and straightened. But in contrast with his first plan to just grab and shake some sense into her, Kanata paced himself and did a very un-Kanata-like move.

He suddenly pulled Miyu into a tight hug that made every curious neighbour glancing their way with either a knowing smile or a shake of the head as if saying, "Younguns nowadays…"

Conscious of what's happening, Miyu pushed him away blushing. Then her eyes drifted to the onlookers before bowing her head to hide the embarrassment.

** She thwarts your attempts at public displays of affection. **

His jaw clenched, but his face remained impassive; a sign that he's seething with anger. So he strode away leaving Miyu scrambling to catch up to him.

They were quiet as they climbed up the stairs, neither attempting to break the silence. Then Kanata stopped in midstride that automatically stopped Miyu in her tracks. He turned, his eyes looking straight at her.

"Kanata…"

"Tell me what's wrong, Miyu."

She flinched. "Nothing's wrong, Kanata."

** She says, "Nothing's wrong," when you ask her.**

"I repeat: Tell me what's wrong."

He watched as she started fumbling with the strap of her bag, an obvious tell of nervousness. "Well, um, how do I say this? You see, Kanata…"

** She begins talk with, "I don't know how to say this…"**

"Forget it. I refuse to listen to anything you'd say."

Confusion immediately crossed her face. "Wait! W-what?"

He took the opportunity to corner her and grab her wrist. "There's no way I'm gonna let you walk out on us, Miyu. Remember that."

"Huh? What the heck are you saying?"

He saw her face change as if trying desperately to search for an answer but frustratingly coming up with none. For some mysterious reason, this made him more furious. "I'm saying you can never expect me not to notice you've been acting strange these days. Surely you know me better than that! We've been together so long, for goodness sake!"

"Again, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I will never – and I repeat – _never_ let you break up with me!"

"Who's breaking up with who?"

"You are!"

"_I_ am breaking up with _you_?"

He scowled at her. "Aren't you?"

And then there's silence, and Miyu eyed him suspiciously. "Are you – perhaps – proposing to me?"

"_What_? No! I mean, yes! Sort of." He furiously messed his hair. "I don't know anymore."

And Miyu laughed out loud at his antics. "Really, what's gotten into you, Kanata?"

Kanata stalked and grabbed her shoulders in desperation. "I need you to answer me truthfully."

She looked so confused but she shrugged anyway. "Sure."

_Okay, let's get this done._ He told himself. "Why are you always in a hurry after classes?"

"Well, I'm kind of attending some tutoring classes."

This is new. "Where?"

"At Jean's house."

"Alone?!"

"Y-yes! But don't worry, I'm safe with him."

He narrowed his eyes. "What made you so sure of that?"

"He's gay."

"He's what?"

"Yes. So you have nothing to be pissed about. Besides, he was kind enough to accommodate me."

"Why him?"

"Because he once attended Tokyo U."

"That guy did? And why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't want to impose on you. You're busy enough with school and your studies that I may only disturb you. I don't want that."

"So that's why you're not coming to the house lately."

"Yes, I have to catch up on several lessons."

Still, there's something missing. "That's what I'm meaning to ask. Aren't your grades enough to attend your first choice?"

"I changed my mind. I want to try out for K College."

"K College? But that's in—"

"Tokyo. Where you'll be next year."

"So what you're saying is…"

She looked straight into his eyes, with a kind of defiance that is so her. "I don't care if it makes me a total idiot or a damn martyr. I'm following you, Kanata."

Then his arms did what should naturally come next. He wrapped her inside his warmth and stayed at that moment unwilling to let go. This time, with laughter bubbling up in her, she returned his embrace as fiercely as she could.

And it was perfect.

"You have to promise me one thing." Kanata muttered in embarrassment since he's not the type to openly express his affections.

Her eyes closed but still smiling, Miyu clutched his back in way of answer.

"You'll let me tutor you."

"But—"

"No buts. I'm just doing my share of the bargain."

"Now it's a bargain, huh? Just admit you can't do without me."

"Stupid, Miyu." He said, but still he didn't let go of her.

And Miyu knew that his love need not be said in words.

…

…

…

Wait!

Didn't he say yes when she joked he's proposing to her?

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Thanks a lot to **KookieKuma **for inspiring me to rush this fic.Hope you like it ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
